Master Yi/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = Maddie Julyk Jon Neimeister |narrative = |visual = Albert Carranza Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh (Michael Tarwater, Neer,Brian Jones) Marco 'Wendigo' Silva Stanislav Klabik Yanmo Zhang |sound = |voice = Micha Berman Greg Chun }} Champion rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Champion rework: Master Yi, the Wuju Master We're reworking in the coming patch. In addition to new sounds, voice over and spell effects, the Wuju Master is also getting a kit overhaul to combine his popular AP and AD builds into a single cohesive playstyle. Check out his reworked abilities and read how the kit plays out below. ;Abilities I= ;Double Strike Master Yi strikes twice on every fourth consecutive basic attack, with the second strike dealing reduced damage. If Master Yi leaves combat, the counter on Double Strike resets. |-|Q= ;Alpha Strike Master Yi leaps forward and strikes up to four enemies, dealing to each. Alpha Strike can to deal additional and will deal bonus damage to minions and monsters. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown on Alpha Strike. |-|W= ;Meditate Master Yi channels for a short duration, healing rapidly. Master Yi heals more the lower his . While channeling, Master Yi takes reduced damage from incoming attacks. This damage reduction is less effective against turrets. |-|E= ;Wuju Style * Increases Master Yi's by a percentage. * Basic attacks deal based on Master Yi's . The passive bonus is lost while Wuju Style is on cooldown. |-|R= ;Highlander * Champion kills reduce Master Yi's basic ability cooldowns. Assists reduce basic ability cooldowns by a smaller amount. * Increases Master Yi's movement and while granting immunity to movement effects. While active, champion kills and assists extend Highlander's duration. ;Gameplay ;In lane The changes to and make Master Yi a more dynamic fighter in lane while rendering him less frustrating for his lane opponents. Since prioritizes nearby units instead of striking randomly, a skilled Master Yi player can carefully aim his attacks while a canny opponent can avoid damage through careful positioning. Meanwhile, the cooldown reduction from basic attacks allows Yi to more often, and the bonus minion damage helps him clear waves and maintain lane pressure. Also, the changes to make it a more potent option in emergency situations, but prevent Yi from simply spamming it to top his health off every time he takes damage. ;In the jungle To compensate for reduced early game damage on , we've made the bonus damage to minions and monsters guaranteed to smooth out his jungle time. The cooldown reduction he gets from basic attacks should also allow him to more often, allowing for a more consistent clear time. Also, since now deals less damage more frequently and requires Yi to stay in combat, it should be harder for him to queue up a double attack, then come tearing out of the jungle to score a massive burst combo onto an opponent. ;Late game As the action edges into late game and the team fights begin, the changes to start to shine. The new gives Master Yi the ability to stay alive in rough situations by lowering the cooldown on and . The true damage on gives Master Yi the freedom to initially focus tankier targets while waiting for the right moment to open up on vulnerable targets. Then, when the time's right, he can open up with and punish the enemy team's more delicate back line. Meanwhile, the changes to increase its lifesaving potential when he's under significant focus fire, and the added damage and crit on help it scale to keep up with his basic attack damage in late game scenarios. Overall, the changes should help Master Yi play more consistently by combining the sustained damage of his AD playstyle with some of the nuke-and-juke utility of his AP build. Media Music= ;Related Music Warsongs - PROJECT Yi (Vicetone Remix)| Clash (Update) - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Maokai Champion Spotlight| Master Yi's Ring Sword (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| Overdrive PROJECT Animated Trailer - League of Legends| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT DISRUPTION| The Quest for the Sacred Sword Immortal Journey 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Star 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Master Yi Concept 01.png|Master Yi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Master Yi Concept 02.jpg|Master Yi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Master Yi Headhunter Promo.jpg|Headhunter Master Yi Promo Master Yi Homecoming.jpg|Master Yi "Homecoming" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Master Yi Update Concept 01.jpg|Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artists Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino and Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Update Model 01.jpg|Master Yi Update Model (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Master Yi Poro.jpg|Master Yi Poro Promo Master Yi Update Assassin Concept 01.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Update Assassin Model 01.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Update Model (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Master Yi Update Chosen Concept 01.jpg|Chosen Master Yi Update Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Update Chosen Model 01.jpg|Chosen Master Yi Update Model (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Master Yi Update Samurai Model 01.jpg|Samurai Yi Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Master Yi Update Samurai Model 02.jpg|Samurai Yi Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Master Yi PROJECT Promo 01.png|PROJECT: Yi Promo 1 Master Yi PROJECT Promo 02.png|PROJECT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJECT Promo 03.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 3 Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 4 Master Yi PROJECT Concept 01.png|PROJECT: Yi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Marco 'Wendigo' Silva) Master Yi PROJECT Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi PROJECT Model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Yi Weapon Particles Concept Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 05.jpg|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 01.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 02.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 03.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 04.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 05.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi CosmicBlade concept 06.jpg|Cosmic Blade Yi Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi EternalSword Chroma concept 01.jpg|Eternal Sword Yi Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 02.gif|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Master Yi SnowMan Model 01.png|Snow Man Yi Model Master Yi BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon Master Yi Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Master Yi profileicon.png|Tencent Master Yi Master Yi profileicon.png|Master Yi Portrait Champie Master Yi profileicon.png|Champie Master Yi Master Yi Poro Icon.png|Master Yi Poro PROJECT Yi profileicon.png|PROJECT: Yi PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT Cosmic Blade profileicon.png|Cosmic Blade Eternal Sword Yi profileicon.png|Eternal Sword Yi Snow Man Yi profileicon.png|Snow Man Yi |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword Category:Champion development Category:Master Yi